1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to bag supporting devices that hold a disposable bag or the like in a self-supporting open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different design configurations to hold open and support bags. See for example U.S. Pats. Nos. 637,248, 310,210 and 2,694,541.
In U.S. Pat. No. 637,248 a bag holder is disclosed having a lower annular arm and an inter-locking pivoted upper arm. A flange extends from the upper arm as a guide member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 310,210, a bag holder is shown having a pair of oppositely disposed rings that are located together over a bag holding the same open.
Finally in U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,541, a collapsible bag support device is disclosed wherein a number of curved, flattened arms are pivotally secured to one another at their ends and a midsections. This pivot configuration allows the arms to be collapsed or expanded to hold different sizes of bags in a scissors-like motion.